


Немой

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, Muteness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку кинк-мема "Один из врагов Линкары лишил его голоса"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846918) by [YourEverydayRobot (Mordiggian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordiggian/pseuds/YourEverydayRobot). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Линкара вздохнул, казалось, в сотый раз за день, и закрыл ноутбук, положил его рядом с собой на диван. Он рассчитывал поработать над сценарием, раз уж у него пока не было возможности заняться обзором, но ему никак не удавалось сосредоточиться. Всё, о чём он мог думать, — случившаяся три дня назад очередная схватка с Инсэйно.  
Линкара как раз снимал обзор — "Байки из склепа", история о женщине, потерявшей дар речи после увиденного ею преступления — когда в дом ворвался Инсэйно, как обычно, бормоча о мести и тому подобной ерунде. Он легко прогнал доктора парой предупредительных выстрелов, но тот тоже успел чем-то выстрелить в него. В тот момент Линкара думал, что его оружие не сработало: он совершенно ничего не почувствовал. Но вскоре, попытавшись сообщить друзьям, что он в порядке, Линкара обнаружил, что онемел.  
Линксэйно пообещал разработать "лекарство" сию же минуту, но — какая неожиданность! — прошло уже три дня. Ни голоса, ни обзоров, ни каких-либо продвижек в изысканиях его помощника по науке. Линкара не знал, что ему делать с запланированным на этой неделе обзором. Возможно, стоило снова попросить Харви, фанатам нравилось его пение, или, может, Пойо, или даже...  
— ЧУВАААААААК! Угадай, что я нашёл?  
Кид. Он вздохнул в сто первый раз.  
Как обычно улыбающийся во все зубы Кид радостно подбежал к нему, держа в руках какой-то комикс.  
— Ладно, чувак, я, типа, знаю, что ты, типа, расстроен, и знаю, что ты думаешь о Лайфилде, так что я нашёл этот комикс! Он ТАКОЙ крутой, что мигом тебя развеселит и ты поймёшь, как ошибался в Лайфилде!  
Кид попытался всучить ему "подарок", не обращая внимания на вполне однозначный взгляд Линкары.  
Не поняв намёка, Кид радостно продолжил, листая перед ним комикс:  
— У главного антигероя, хотя их там целая команда, есть огромная пушка - видишь, вон, на обложке? — и он... Чувак?  
Не дожидаясь окончания его монолога, Линкара встал и с раздражённым видом направился на кухню. У него совершенно не было настроения слушать этого придурка, особенно его разглагольствования о каком-то ужасном комиксе.  
Кид — как обычно, просто верх тактичности — поплёлся за ним, вновь пытаясь сунуть ему в руки комикс.  
— Чувак, если тебе до сих пор грустно, просто почитай его! Как я говорил, здесь ещё есть чика, которая...  
Линкара выхватил комикс из его рук и швырнул на пол. Показал на дверь. Показал на дверь ещё раз, видя, что Кид не двинулся с места, непонимающе глядя на обзорщика.  
Линкара закричал бы от ярости, если мог. Он злился на Инсэйно за то, что тот лишил его голоса, на Линксэйно, который не мог ничего сделать, на себя, что позволил себе попасть под выстрел, и, важнее всего, на Кида, который никак не мог заткнуться и оставить его упиваться своим гневом.  
Кид нахмурился, напомнив Линкаре щенка из той депрессивной рекламы приютов для животных.  
— О, прости, чувак, я тебе мешаю? — его пыл явно поугас.  
Линкара с охотой кивнул.  
— О. Ладно. Извини, чувак. Ты выглядел так, будто чувствуешь себя... совсем не круто, и я подумал, что хороший комикс тебя взбодрит. В смысле, я не догоняю, почему ты такой грустный.  
Линкара впился в него взглядом. Этот идиот не мог бы замолчать даже ради спасения своей жизни.  
— Линксэйно ведь сказал, что всё исправит, — продолжил Кид, ещё больше распаляя его гнев. — И даже если нет, я знаю, что мы с Харви и Пойо что-нибудь придумаем! И даже если не придумаем — хотя такого быть не может — ты можешь попросить Танцора в стиле ниндзя научить тебя быть ниндзя! И тогда ты станешь ещё более крутым и потрясным, чем сам Курт Кобейн!  
Даже если бы Линкара мог говорить, он не знал бы, что ответить.  
— Так что не грусти! — вновь воодушевившись, закончил Кид со своей обычной полной энтузиазма улыбкой. — Лады?  
Линкара лишь улыбнулся и кивнул. Кид верил в Линкару и его команду больше, чем сам Линкара.  
— Потрясно! — заявил Кид, увидев его улыбку. — Так хочешь почитать комикс? Чувак? Чувак! Вернись!


End file.
